The Heroes Legend
by Ben Cole
Summary: Join Hazel-rah, Firestar, Matthias, Bigwig, Mattimeo, Fiver, Pipkin, Deyna, Triss, Crowfeather, Mistyfoot and Flamepaw as they embark on a quest to save the Lotr world from the dark forces that threaten to destroy it.
1. Prolouge

Legends

Prologue:

Darkness. That was all that could be seen. Then a giant door of light was made and they came. Bluestar: former leader of ThunderClan, Raggedstar: former leader of ShadowClan, Crockedstar: former leader of RiverClan, Tallstar: former leader of WindClan, Martin the Warrior: first Redwall champion, and El-ahrairah: prince of rabbits and Gandalf the White. They gathered around a huge table of white ivory. Each one took their respective seats. Gandalf began " Good to see you all." "Wizard why have you summoned us beyond our sky limits"? Bluestar asked. "I have had some problems within the bounds of my universe" Gandalf responded, "Great problems have arisen in the east as well as the west".

"What problems Mithrandir?" Asked Martin the Warrior

"It appears that creatures have invaded the land and have caused great turmoil. Thankfully the peoples of Middle-Earth have been sent away thanks to the Great Magic."

"What creatures Greybeard?"

"Finally the Prince With A Thousand Enemies speaks", commented Raggedstar.

"Silence Raggedstar! Speak El-ahrairah", Tallstar said.

"As I said before, what creatures Greybeard"?

"Many creatures, some of which are your enemies. They have entered my world in search of the Dark Artifacts." Gandalf replied. "What do you mean Stormcrow?" meowed Raggedstar. "The Dark Artifacts are the weapons of the enemies of my world. There are also the Light Artifacts that were used by the heroes of my world. But never mind that. The Dark Artifacts are weapons of great power, the power of evil. There are, let me think, twelve of them: the eight blades of the Nazgul, the crown of the Witch King of Angmar, the helm of the Mouth of Sauron and the staff of Sauruman. All of these evil devices put in the wrong hands can lead to certain destruction. "White Rider, what dose this have to do with any of us?" Asked Crockedstar. "This is a matter of twolegs not warriors or rabbits or mice. I think we should return to our boundaries."

"No you don't understand Crockedstar the creatures can only be defeated by your people as well as the people of El-ahrairah and Martin", Gandalf tried to explain

"Another thing Greyhame", Tallstar put in, "You ask me and Bluestar, Raggedstar and Crockedstar to work along side our prey"!

"The pfeffa-rah's are right Greybeard", El-ahrairah

"What did you call us, rabbit?" Raggedstar yelled and him.

"It means 'king cat' Raggedstar. Now calm yourselves, _all _of you," Gandalf warned. "But Mithrandir," Martin asked, "You say these things are weapons. Yet I think these animals are not like my people or I, for we can use weapons and I think that none of the people of these leaders can."

"Wisely put Martin," Gandalf said, "In fact, when you chose your people they will be able to wield weapons."

"When _we _chose Gandalf?" Bluestar inquired.

"Yes Bluestar when _you_ chose. For there are twelve _good _artifacts to combat against the twelve artifacts of evil. And each one of you being leaders gets to choose them. Martin you get to pick four Redwall champions, El-ahrairah you pick four rabbits from Watership Down, and Raggedstar, Bluestar, Tallstar, and Crockedstar since there are four clans you each picks one warrior to choose for this quest. Clear?"

"Yes sir", they all responded. Then they all rose from their seats and began towards the door that they came from.

"Good now go off and chose them, leaders." Gandalf called out after them

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Springtime was beautiful on the down. Hazel hopped out from the opening of his burrow and began silflaying when he heard a voice calling him. "Hazel-rah". It came from the spot where Keehar pulled the shotgun pellets out of his leg. He fallowed the sound until it stopped. "Hello?" He called out to the air. "Hazel who are talking to?" Asked Bigwig as he came down the hill to meet with him. Fiver and Pipkin fallowed Bigwig.

"Oh, I don't know Bigwig. Hi Pipkin and Fiver. I thought I heard someone calling me but it turns out it was nothing," Hazel responded. "Wait Hazel! I feel something," Fiver spoke. "What do you feel Fiver?" Asked Pipkin. "A presence. A presence of something far greater than our feeble minds can comprehend," Fiver whispered quietly.

After he had finished speaking a gust of wind blew over the four companions. Bigwig screeched and tried to run out of the tornado but he couldn't escape it. Then the whirlwind started to flash many different colors, red, blue, yellow, orange and green the colors started to flash quicker until it was a blur of colored wind.

A voice then appeared over the wind saying "The leader, the muscle, the mystic and the innocent. I, the Prince of a Thousand enemies, have chosen you four to go on the quest of Greybeard. You must be cunning and full of tricks so that none of you will ever be destroyed." The voice left and the wind became faster, stronger and the colors became brighter and brighter until. They passed out and darkness took them

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The sunlight passed through the windows of the gatehouse of Redwall abbey. There old Malbun Grimp lay asleep on top of a huge books. In strode Martin the Warrior, he came through the gatehouse door. Literally through the door, for it was the _spirit_ of Martin that visited Redwall. The first warrior looked at the book and saw a list of names, descriptions and pictures of all the previous warriors. He looked at them there they were: Arven the Squirrel, Denya the Taggerung, Samkin, Matthias, Martin the II ect.

The list went on and on, one of the eyebrows of the first warrior moved up and a smiled. He put the book down, turned around, and went out the same way he came in. _I have the perfect four to fight for you Mithrandir,_ he thought. The he disappeared into the dream world to find his champions.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The moon castes an eerie glow over the ThunderClan camp, Firestar poked his head out of his den. He saw Spiderleg and Cinderheart keeping watch at the entrance of the camp. He padded out of his den towards the entrance. He nodded to both of the warriors as he left the camp. "It's a bit late to be walking isn't it Firestar?" Spiderleg meowed. "Just for a walk Spiderleg, nothing more", Firestar mewed back.

The ThunderClan leader found himself at the top of the ridge that led to the moonpool. He strolled down until he came right to the edge of the pool. He glanced up and saw three other cats there.

On the far right side he saw Mistyfoot, the deputy of RiverClan. Next to her was Crowfeather, warrior of WindClan. On the opposite side of the pool across from Crowfeather was Flamepaw, apprentice medicine cat of ShadowClan. He strode around the pool until he was directly across from Mistyfoot. And then, as if his will was no longer his own, he bent down, tasted the water and fell into dreams.

He looked up and saw he was in the strange place of StarClan. He looked around until he could see the others. He walked over and sat down. The order from left to right was Firestar, Mistyfoot, Crowfeather and Flamepaw. He didn't know why the others were in his dream, let alone the hunting grounds of StarClan.

_Flamepaw could be here due to the fact that he is a medicine cat, _Firestar thought, _but he is just an _apprentice_ why would Littlecloud send him here alone. And why are Mistyfoot and Crowfeather here? They're not leaders or medicine cats. _

"We have sent for them, Firestar" a voice called from nowhere and everywhere.

He looked straight ahead and saw the former leaders of the Clans, Bluestar, Crockedstar, Tallstar and Raggedstar. "Why have you summoned us?" Flamepaw asked them. "For a task that determines the fate of another world", Raggedstar mewed. " 'Another world'?" Mistyfoot asked. "Yes young one," Crockedstar said, "There are many worlds other than ours. And you four, along with others are chosen to save that world." "What others?" Inquired Crowfeather, "Other warriors?"

"No other creatures," Tallstar replied. "But why us?" Firestar asked.

Then all four leaders meowed "Leader, Deputy, Warrior, Apprentice. Four ranks, four clans, four heroes. You are chosen to embark on the journey for…"

"Gandalf," Bluestar said.

"White Rider," spoke Crockedstar.

"Greyhame," Tallstar chimed in.

"Storm Crow," Raggedstar finally put in.

And with that, all the warriors vanished from the realm of StarClan.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *


	2. Chapter 1: The Chosen Ones

Chapter I: The Chosen Ones

"Oh, my head! It feels like Constance hit it with a tree," Matthias the Warrior said as he stood up on a grassy hill and looked over at his surroundings. He could see…houses made _into_ the hills. They had round doors and round windows. _Odd_ he thought _I don't remember anything like this at (or around) Redwall_. Then he looked to the left of him and he saw his son, Mattimeo, and to the left of him was an otter with a snakeskin kilt and to the next of him was a female squirrel garbed in a leather jerkin and white shirt. "Mattie, wake up son," Matthias said to his kid. "Hmm? Oh goodness ware are we," Mattie asked his father.

Then the otter slowly woke up, cracked his neck and stared at the mice.

"Who are you two?" He asked

"Im Matthias the Champion of Redwall, and this is my son, Mattimeo," Mathias told the savage looking beast. "You, you cant be the Redwall champion," the otter replied.

"And why cant he?" Mattie asked. "Because I am. I'm Deyna I was chosen to fight off Ruggan Bor the fox and his Juska army before they destroyed Redwall."

"Whose Ruggan Bor? _I_ was chosen to defeat Cluny the Scourge and his vast rat-horde _and _to defeat the sly fox Slagar the Cruel by choice of Martin the Warrior." Matthias retorted.

"And it was I who was chosen to defeat Kurda and her rat army to save Redwall by Martin the Warrior," the female squirrel said as she extended her paw out toward Matthias, "The name's Triss."

_You're all Redwall Champions. But at the moment you're all acting like Dibbuns _a voice on the wind called out to them.

"It's the voice of Martin the Warrior!" Mattimeo exclaimed.

You all were chosen to fight, along with the other chosen ones, to fight for Mithrandir and save his world. Now stop arguing and go find the others. And as suddenly as the voice came, it left.

"I think he means we need to work together," Mattie said to the older fighters, "I mean four champions are better than one." As soon as he was done talking, Deyna began to laugh uproariously as the young mouse. "You know what? That kids got more sense than all of us put together. Sorry about that Matthias, lets start this all over. Hi my names Deyna and you are?" "Matthias and this is Mattimeo," "Mattie for short!" The youngster chimed in. "And I am Trisscar Swordmaid, that's long for Triss", the squirrel warrior said. "Well, now that we all know each other," Matthias said, "How 'bout we go and look for those other fighters, eh?" This decision was accepted, so the four Redwallers went down the hill to find the others.

They just got to the bottom of the hill when Denya bumped into the biggest rabbit he had ever seen. He was huge, a good head taller than Denya, he had a messy mop of fur on top of his head, and to top it all off, he had no clothes. "Golly sir! How on earth did you ever get so big mate? And why aren't you wearing any clothes?" The otter asked the rabbit. "Why you impudent, little rat! Why I otta.." "Bigwig stop this right now" a rabbit with hazelish fur ran up and put himself between Bigwig and Deyna. "But Hazel he started to ask questions and asked why I wasn't wearing and clothes. I don't know what clothes are but that has to be a great insult or I'm a blackbird!"

"Then you're a blackbird, because clothes are not an insult," Triss replied to Bigwig. "Clothes are these," she said as she got hold of the sleeve of Mattie's shirt, "It's no insult he just asked a question that's all."

"Oh Bigwig, can you just stop fighting? Its all so terrifying especially since we don't know were in Frith's name were we are!" It was a small male buck with brown fur that said that. And another buck with fur lighter than the buck with hazel-like fur followed him. "Who are all of you anyway?" Matthias addressed the second rabbit.

"Im Hazel, this great big one is Bigwig, the smaller one is Pipkin and the only one who hasn't said a word is called Fiver, my brother. We come from a place known as Watership Down," the hazel colored buck responded.

"Nice to meet you all," Matthias said, "Im Matthias, this is my son, Mattimeo, the squirrel is Triss and the otter over there is called Deyna."

"Hello," they all said back. Then the Redwallers told the rabbits about why they came to this place. "That's an interesting story," Hazel said to the Redwallers, "Now ours is a little different." So the Watership Down leader told them what happened.

* * *

"What a minute," Denya inquired, "You screamed like a little tike mate?"

"Shut up!" Bigwig yelled back, "You would've too if you saw what happened."

"Get it off! Get it off! Great StarClan help me!!" A muffled scream came from the other side of the hill.

"Lets go!" Hazel cried as the whole company charged over the hill, only to fall off the top and land on the ground. Mattie (who was on the bottom of the heap) saw a strange sight. He saw a black cat with a flowerpot on his head running around in a circle. And chasing him were three other cats. One was a tall, flame-colored tom. After him was a blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. And the final cat to be in the chase was a small, ginger tom that was panting for breathe and calling: "Crowfeather! Slow down! We're never going to catch you if you keep running like a moon-struck rabbit."

"Well, get this StarClan forsaken thing off my head then!" Crowfeather yelled to his companions. "Hold still there then!" The tall, flame-colored tom spat to Crowfeather.

Then Crowfeather stopped running and sat down. Then the remaining cats went over and pulled the flowerpot off of his head.

"Good job mates," Denya called to the felines as he ran up to them, "For a minute I thought you guys would never get the thing offa his head."

"Great StarClan! A talking otter!" The blue-gray cat exclaimed. "That's not so bad. Once you've met Midnight the talking badger, nothing seems to surprise you," Crowfeather commented. "A talking badger?" Pipkin asked," That sounds like the story of El-ahrairah and the Lendri right Fiver?" Fiver just smiled and nodded. "Excuse me," the tall tom said, "But who are you?"

"Lunch." Crowfeather simply put as he started walking towards them.

"Wait now! Don't eat the rabbits! What on earth is wrong with you cat?" Triss asked and yelled to Crowfeather.

"Hmmm squirrel." Crowfeather replied, as he liked his lips with satisfaction. "Stop it Crowfeather! Control yourself, act like a warrior, not a kit." The other tom said. "My name is Firestar, leader of ThunderClan."

"And I am Mistyfoot, deputy of RiverClan," The she-cat said to the crowd.

"Name's Crowfeather, as you probably know. But I am a warrior of WindClan."

Then the little ginger tom spoke up, "My name's Flamepaw, Im an apprentice medicine cat for ShadowClan".

The introductions went around and so every one knew each other.

"So," Firestar began, "We are all sent on some sort of mission by our…ancestors… to save this strange world. But the problem is I don't see anything to save it from?"

"Firestar I'm pretty sure that we will find our enemies soon enough," Matthias stated.

"Wisely put Matthias," Hazel said.

"But first things first mates, we hafta get you guys some clothes," Denya said.

"Hold on! What a minute!" Bigwig forcefully said, "Look at my paw! Something is wrong with it. This appendage of it is weird." He kept on saying it as he wiggled the thumb of his hand.

"That is called a thumb Bigwig," Triss told him gently, "You use it so you can pick up objects like a stick." As she said that she bent down and picked up a stick.

"Wait we all have these thumb things," Mistyfoot mewed.

"Yep," Mattie simple stated.

"This place is too weird for me, I'm out!" Crowfeather grouchily said.

"Wait Crowfeather! StarClan sent us here for a purpose! We have to do it whatever it might be!" Firestar called out to the black tom.

Crowfeather just stared out into the distance until he said, "How do you know that? What if just accident sent us here? You may be a leader but you don't know every thing, Firestar."

"How dare you say that!" Mistyfoot yelled to the WindClan warrior, "Firestar has done so much for the Clans! I for one agree with him, StarClan sent us here for some purpose so we might as well try to figure out what it is." Crowfeather turned around and glared at the leader and deputy.

"Wait a minute guys, let's not kill each other over this", Denya put in, "We all were sent here by some sort of purpose too." The Redwallers then told the tale of how Martin the Warrior chose them to fight for the one called "Mithrandir" and fight for his world. When they had finished the Rabbits of Watership Down told them of how El-ahrairah whisked them away to this place to help the one called "Greybeard".

"Wow, those are some impressive tales my friends. Bluestar, former leader of ThunderClan, chose me to fight for the one called 'Gandalf'." Firestar said to the group.

"Crockedstar my former leader, chose me to find the one called 'WhiteRider' who ever that is," Mistyfoot mewed.

"'Greyhame', I'm supposed to find the one called 'Grayhame' Tallstar said to me," Crowfeather said.

"I have to find a cat named 'Storm Crow'. Raggedstar told me to," Flamepaw said.

"How do you guys know it's a cat? And what are these clans you guys keep talking about?" Triss asked the cats.

"Let me explain," Firestar meowed, "We come from a lakeside were four clans of wild cats live. These clans live in close proximity to each other but we are not all friends. We all have to protect our boundaries from intruders from other clans. My clan lives in a thing called a quarry. And that quarry is located in a beautiful lush forest. We fight to defend the warrior's code with all our might. I am from ThunderClan."

As Firestar told the company about the clans, Fiver started to stare at the sky. His eyes then turned white, and once Firestar said "ThunderClan" he responded quietly, "Fierce and Brave".

"My Clan resides by a stream," Mistyfoot continued, "We hunt fish there. We are the only clan that has mastered the ability to fish in the streams. We love to swim and we are always well fed. I am from RiverClan."

"Clever and Strong," Fiver whispered.

"My clan lives in the high hills," Crowfeather spoke, "We are the fastest of all the clans. Our main prey is rabbits (He shot a glance to Bigwig) we do not sleep in dens like the other clans, we sleep outside under Silverpelt, the stars, and we love to run. Many think we are weak but we are strong. I am from WindClan."

"Swift and Loyal," Fiver whispered.

"I guess it's my turn. My clan calls the pine forest its home," Flamepaw started, "We fight to protect our clan from disease, other clans, and our enemies. I am from ShadowClan."

"Wily and Proud," Fiver whispered.

"You o.k. there mate?" Denya asked the young buck.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine. Sorry I don't know what came over me." Fiver said apologetically.

"My brother sometimes has fits and visions. I hope that's not a problem," Hazel calmly said.

"Not at all. Visions are a powerful and strange thing but sometimes they are helpful," Firestar replied.

"So now the question is: do we help each other out in this mission, quest, thing that we are doing?" Triss asked the whole group.

The three groups then turned and talked amongst themselves there was some disagreement about the idea (mainly from Crowfeather) but finally they all turned and faced the other groups.

"The Redwall Champions will be honored to fight alongside you all," Matthias represented his groups decision.

"The Watership Owsla will join you both on the quest for Greybeard," Hazel replied.

"And the Clan Warriors will fight with you tooth and claw all the way," Firestar finally put in.

So, the three representative leaders held out their paws and shook them in unison.

The Fellowship had begun.


End file.
